godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Becareless/Chapter 4: Black-out
P. Jayce: Do you really want to know? Audrey was shocked, the all so joyful professor is now seriously looking straight in her eyes asking if... she's sure to know everything. Audrey: Yes— Eru: Heeeh, and why do you want to know? A sarcastic voice was heard from the unconscious Eru, the two were shocked for the person they are talking about is finally awake. P. Jayce: E-eru!? Eru faced the professor... and with eyes gleamed he said-'' Eru: Don't go and talk about other people's— my life... Oh and one more thing, I will never, ever lead the team again, so give up already. ''With that, Eru walked away outside the Infirmary. P. Jayce: Oi!— He's gone... Audrey: Lead the team... "again" huh. --'Den--' Luke: Hm~ I wonder where did Leader went, I can't think of what to do now. Vincent: After that incident, we were forbidden to go on a mission, we already met the people around here, now I too wonder what we should do. Luke: How 'bout you Lyra, you have something you want to do? Lyra: ... Lyra noticed something, uh no, perhaps 'someone' is much more appropriate. A familiar someone is talking with Hikari, she then points that person. Luke: Hm? Oh! If it isn't Eru~ The team approaches Eru that just noticed them because of Luke waving so energeticly from afar. Vincent: Eru? Your'e injured right? I think it's better for you to get more rest... Luke: Yeah, and we can't go on a mission anyway. Eru: Huh? Do I look injured to you? Vincent: Eh, no but— Eru: Plus only you guys were forbidden to sortie, I've got nothing to do with it. Luke: Hah? Your'e part of the team right? our team can't go on a mission under the Director's order! Hikari: Um Eru, I have talked to the director, he asks you now on his office. Eru smirked, as if declaring he won the conversation, then left with an attitude. Luke: That bastard, I completely forgot his twisted personality. Vincent: But why would the Director call for him? Hikari: Um... --'Infirmary--' Audrey: By "leading the team ''again'' ", does that mean he's been the leader of the unit before? P. Jayce: *sigh* Yeah, the first and the last of his units. Audrey: What do you mean by tha— P. Jayce There's no time, I'll say everything on the radio, first you should follow him, I'm pretty sure he's about to go out by now. Audrey: Out? But we can't do a mission. P. Jayce: Just go. Audrey looked the professor on the eyes, unlike earlier, his eyes is so gentle, full of care for that person that it almost speaks for her to "save" him. Audrey: Hai! P. Jayce: Go to the Branch's garage, im sure you'll meet him there, now make haste! With that said, Audrey rushed throughout the door and sprint with all her might. --'Southeast Branch's Garage--' The sound of the opening gate's rattle through the garage, but it is not not just that, a familiar sound of engine can also be heard. After a moment, Audrey finally arrived. Audrey: *pant* Where... is he? Huh? The soft cry-like sound from the engine is not just the only thing that's familiar, even the darkness of the black motor bike is familiar, even more familiar. Audrey: Isn't that the bike we seen on our mission!? The loud clank of the gate signaled the rider to go, and the rider do so. P. Jayce: Audrey! The professor yelled, Audrey turn around and saw a key, thrown unto her and catched it. P. Jayce: Follow that bike... that's Eru! ~Chapter End~ Category:Blog posts